<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teasing by Rainbow_Mess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445166">Teasing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess'>Rainbow_Mess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solangelo Thingz [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, friendly teasing, no actual fluffy stuff, they just friends in this one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lou Ellen and Cecil tease Will about Nico so they get kicked out of the infirmary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solangelo Thingz [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teasing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/weird_hoodie_kid/gifts">weird_hoodie_kid</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You were too busy flirting with Nico to notice that we just </span>
  <em>
    <span>won the battle</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Cecil said, slightly bitter as Will worked on his injured leg, “For real, the guy wasn’t even hurt, yet you almost got shot because of how distracted you were”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lou Ellen hummed from her place beside Cecil, “You didn’t even notice when the mist faded, you were too busy. I literally turned the Romans into PIGS, Will, and you didn’t see.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will’s cheeks were red, but he still felt the need to defend himself, “Hey- I bought you time so you could mess with the onagers. Sure, maybe I might’ve been a little distracted at first, but that’s because Nico doesn’t know self preservation, and I had to help him. I was not flirting.” He explained, refusing to meet the eyes of Lou Ellen or Cecil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even without looking at them, Will knew that the two didn’t believe him at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily for Lou Ellen and Cecil, the next person to walk into the newly silent infirmary was none other than Nico, looking dead on his feet. “Neeks? Oh man-” Will fretted, leaving Cecil and his half-bandaged leg in favor of helping Nico lie down, “Why did you wait so long to come?” he demanded, forcing a Gatorade to the boy’s lips, “Drink.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cecil scoffed from where Will had abandoned him on the bed, “Yes, not flirting. Never flirting.” he said sarcastically, glancing over at the pair, “Don’t glare at me, William”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My full name isn’t even William, Cecil, just shut up and go to sleep, I’ll finish with your leg in a second.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will’s sharp words didn’t stop Cecil and Lou Ellen from gesturing to the half-conscious Nico, both of them making kissy noises and vulgar hand gestures. “Nico, Nico, don’t fall asleep. You guys can’t kiss if you’re asleep” Lou Ellen called from across the room, laughing at the glare that Will shot her. “C’mon Wilis, lighten up~” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Willy”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wilson”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Willis”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wilfred”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wilton”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both of you, get out.” Will finally ordered, tying off the last bandage on some random child of Aphrodite. “You’re disturbing the patients.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was surprisingly easy to usher his friends out the door, even if they wouldn’t shut about different names for Will, or making kissy noises, and telling him to use protection. “Don’t come back!” He called after them, finally shutting the door, leaving him in a well-deserved silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will returned to his place beside Nico’s bed, running gentle fingers through Nico’s hair. “Were they right?” The dark haired boy croaked, turning his head to lean in to Will’s touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, Will gently pushed Nico’s head away, “Will is short for Will.” he said simply, smiling softly at Nico.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, about you flirting with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will sobered up at that, many, many scenarios running through his head. He thought about telling the truth, that he was attempting to flirt (and was admittedly terrible at it), but he wasn’t ready to tell him just yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… They weren’t. I was just worried about you. Just like I am now. So, go back to sleep, Neeks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico seemed disappointed, but not enough so to make him stop the soft smile playing on his lips, “Mmm, only if you stay with me” Nico demanded, his eyes already fluttering closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will smiled, relaxing back into the chair he was in, “I’m not going anywhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this was a request from @weird_hoodie_kid</p><p>Tell me if you liked it. I would've continued it, but I didn't really know how.</p><p>Again, requests are welcome</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>